The Turkish Delites
by thehotmageaeris
Summary: Two unsuspecting Turks and one exTurk find themselves led into a trap by mysterious notes. Vincent, Reno, Tseng X Sephiroth. Yeah, I suck at summaries. Three part story.
1. Chapter 1

!Author Notes!

Aeris: Hey there, I'm the author. This is my first take on Yaoi-ness so please don't hate me. To help me beg for reviews, I have the cast here with me! Say hi guys!

Sephiroth: (sobbing and violently shaking his head as he reads the script) PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF GAWD! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!

Vincent: (also crying and pleading) WE AREN'T GAY! PLEASE DON'T MAKE US DO THIS!

Aeris: SILENCE! We will continue. I have had several requests for kinky Yaoi sexiness for a while from anonymous ppl. I had nothing to do with it. (Though, secretly she finds it very sexy too. But you do not know this! No! You don't!) So, let us begin!

Sephiroth, Vincent, Tseng, Reno: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Aeris: Mwahahahahahah! Some detailed stuff in here, be warned!

* * *

Chapter 1 

Vincent Valentine, the mysterious and mystical ex-Turk who now was a member of Avalanche, walked through the Event Square of Gold Saucer holding a letter in his hand. It was noisy and full of commotion. Avalanche was taking a break and relaxing now that they had found the Key Stone to the Ancient's Temple. Tifa and Cloud were on a date so Yuffie, Aeris, Barrett, Cid and Red XIII were all watching one of the plays and had invited him. However, he had received a mysterious letter from an unknown writer that morning from the Haunted Hotel front deskman, Mr. Hangman. Mr. Hangman would not tell him who gave him the note but said to read it urgently. The letter instructed him to come to the front desk alone to receive something of importance at 9:00 o'clock PM that day. It was 8:50. He took the opportunity of the noisy audience cheering at the play to sneak away from the rest of the group a few moments earlier. He then came to the tube leading to the Haunted Hotel, taking it without hesitation and continued on to the hotel. Upon arrival to the hotel's counter, Mr. Hangman came hurling down as he always did.

"Ah! You, I remember you! Here, I was told to give you this key to room 203. I was also told that you would find what you are looking for." Mr. Hangman told him, tossing him the key. Vincent glared at the man, wondering if the entire thing was some kind of trap set by Shinra or something.

"Who gave you the note!" Vincent demanded, the second time today. Mr. Hangman told him he did not know the name of the man. Vincent growled. "Well, give me a description then!"

"No! Can't tell you! Er, just go please!" The deskman said with a look of fear in his eyes, pulling himself back up to the ceiling and away from the now raging Vincent.

"Hmph!" The crimson eyed man made his way up the stairs, then took a right and watched the numbers on the doors continue to rise. He came to the door marked 203 and slid the key in, turning it slowly until he heard a click. Hesitantly, he pushed the door open a bit and peeked in. Nothing but darkness. Hoping to examine it further, he reached in with his clawed arm, flipping the light switch. A lamp on the nightstand next to the silk covered queen-sized bed flickered on. Vincent didn't see anyone, but he did see a wooden box on the table at the other end of the room. He glanced about the room once again before taking a step inside. He half expected something to happen but of course he had his gun at his side, ready for any possible events. Cautiously, he made his way over to the box, inspecting it as he drew nearer. With a single clawed finger, he lifted the lid slowly. Vincent's eyebrow shot up as he stared down at a small card that had bold black letters. 'Boo.'

"Hello, Vincent Valentine." A dark familiar voice said behind him casually. Vincent whipped around, pulling his gun out towards the direction of the voice. There, with all his former glory, stood the legendary general Sephiroth, cladded in his normal black attire. He knew now that his curiosity was to be the end of him.

"Sephiroth!" Vincent said in alarm, holding his gun straight at the silver haired man. The two men stared at one another for quite a while until Sephiroth reached behind him and shut the door, though never taking his eye's from Vincent's.

"Come now, Vincent, you don't need such weapons in here." Sephiroth told him softly. Vincent blinked and before he knew what happened, Sephiroth had knocked his gun from his hand, thrown him on the bed, and was on top of him pinning his arms above his head. Vincent began to struggle but to no avail, causing Sephiroth to grin madly. "Mmmm, I love it when my prey try to resist."

Sephiroth quickly grabbed the squirming man beneath him by the chin and roughly brought his lips down upon Vincent's. Vincent's mind raced wildly with fear and utter confusion. He tried to pull his face from his captor but Sephiroth held him there with an iron-like grip. Sephiroth's tongue snaked into his mouth for a taste when Vincent tried to shout. The effect of Sephiroth's deep kiss made Vincent go completely limp. (His mind actually exploded.) Sephiroth noticed this and sat up, smiling down at his miserable Vincent under him. He stood up from the bed, pulling Vincent up to stand as well. Immediately, the raven-haired man jolted for the door only to find it stuck shut. The sudden clanging of metal behind made Vincent snap around and press his body to the door in fear. Standing just inches away, Sephiroth held his Masamune between them.

"My sweet, sweet Vincent. I have had my eye on you for sometime now……… waiting for this." Sephiroth purred. Gently, he reached up and caressed Vincent's porcelain face with his free hand. Vincent held perfectly still, until Sephiroth suddenly grabbed as his red cloak and tore it off of him and tossing it to the floor, going straight for his shirt next. Soon, the pale skin of Vincent's chest was completely exposed to Sephiroth. The silver haired general ran his hand from the ex-Turk's neck, all the way done to his naval. With a sudden swipe, Sephiroth ran the blade across Vincent's fair chest, leaving a fresh line of blood. Vincent flinched, making the silver-haired man chuckle softly. Sephiroth moved close enough to put his lips to Vincent's ear, cooing to him softly. "So much pain in life, isn't there? Oh, my delightful pet, I know that you have suffered much."

The blood trickled down as Sephiroth freed his hand of the sword, going back for his chest. Sephiroth smeared the blood leisurely across the rest of Vincent's smooth torso, almost massaging the other man. He ran his hands back up to grab the nape of Vincent's neck, pulling the raven-haired man close to hold him in his strong arms. "Let me relieve some of that pain. Give yourself to me, Vincent."

Vincent could still feel the stinging on his chest, his body feeling heavier and heavier. Soon, he had slumped completely into Sephiroth's embrace, hardly caring anymore as he submitted to the dominant man. His eyelids began to droop as if it was all a dream, Vincent felt as if he was floating when Sephiroth carried him back to the bed. The smell of his own blood made his mouth water. Vincent could hear the sound of something heavy hitting the floor; curiosity forced his head to look over at Sephiroth standing by the bed. He had removed his black trench coat, letting it slide to the floor before climbing over Vincent once more. Vincent almost felt relaxed until Sephiroth brought his head down and began licking the lesion caused by his sword, while his hands explored his body. A moan escaped Vincent's lips as the sensation warmed him inside like fire. Sephiroth then began nibbling and running his tongue across Vincent's neck, sending more of the strange sensation throughout Vincent's body. Vincent closed his eyes, running his fingers through Sephiroth's silver locks as his breathing and heartbeat hastened in chorus. Sephiroth unclasped the belt of his newfound lover, sending one hand in to explore while looking back into those crimson eyes that fluttered open in uncertainty. Sephiroth smirked, kissing him softly to comfort him as he continued his stroking. Their tongues danced wildly, sparking a fire of ecstasy within them both. Sephiroth pulled Vincent into a sitting position, holding him closer while deepening their passionate kiss. To Sephiroth's surprise, Vincent grabbed the silver-haired man's pants and unbuckled them, sliding them down. They both removed their pants and went back to one another. They fell back towards the bed, pulling silk sheets up about them as they soon set their love in motion. (I'll leave this part for the audience's imagination. )

Elsewhere………

The redheaded Turk made his way up the steps of the Haunted Hotel, rereading the note that was sent to him that morning. 'Reno: If you want to know the location of Cloud and his members of Avalanche are, meet me in room 203 of the Gold Saucer Haunted Hotel tonight at 10:30.' He was already assigned to search in that area and had split up with Rude and Elena so it wouldn't hurt to pop in to see if this was any information worth hearing. He just wanted get it over with and find the nearest bar.

* * *

Aeris: Hahahah! I can't believe I actually wrote this, man I'm dirty! 

Sephiroth: (crying in shame) OMG! I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU WROTE THAT!

Vincent: (gaping with a horrified expression all over his face) He……… touched……… my danger zone……… HE COULD POSSIBLY BE MY SON, YOU KNOW!

Aeris: You liked it.

Vincent: (shoots self)

Aeris: (uses phoenix down on Vincent)

Vincent: NOOOOOOOOO! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Aeris: Absolutely everything! SO! How bad was it? Really bad, I bet. Well, whatever. I'm expecting to hear major flames, so I'm ready. BRING IT ON! I'll still continue my kinky love fest even if you all hate it! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Vincent and Sephiroth: KILL US! PLEEEEEEAAAASE!

Aeris: Onto chapter 2!

Vincent and Sephiroth: NOOOOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sephiroth: Okay, why the hell are you making us do this again!

Aeris: Well, you know how it turns on some guys with lesbian stuff? Same thing here, just the opposite sex.

Vincent: (shutters) …………Ugh.

Reno: I'm so ganna kill you for this.

Aeris: Meh. Whatever.

Tseng: But Aeris! I love you! Can't we just have sex instead of making me gay with Sephiroth!

Aeris: Mmmmm……… Nah, this is kind of fun, hehehehe. LET'S START ROUND TWO!

Boys: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Reno entered the room, using the key the deskman had given him. He didn't know what to expect so he kept his trusty night stick handy. The blue eyed Turk surveyed the room, only to find the sheets on the bed a mess and some clothes scattered about. Something, however, caught his eye on the table next to an open box. A large glass bottle of whiskey with a glass already poured and untouched. He smirked, running his hand through his fiery red hair.

"It is a bit before 9, so whoever wanted to meet with me must not be here yet. Might as well make myself at home while I'm waiting." Reno nodded to himself as he confronted the glass and bottle full of alcohol. He reached out and went directly for the bottle, surveying it before taking a long swig of it. He coughed from it's bitter strong taste in his throat and then drank some more. He just about finished the entire bottle and was already a bit tipsy and on his way to drunk. It was then that he one of the Avalanche members through the bathroom door cracked open next to him. He was passed out and drooling dreamily, covered in whip cream and chocolate sauce. Reno managed to slur out the confused words in his mind. "Whaaaaaat……… the……… fuck?"

"Would you like to join him?" A deep firm voice asked seductively. Reno clumsily swung himself around only to find his face staring straight into none other than Sephiroth's. The ex-general that the Shinra company was now hunting down was only in his pants, yet they looked as though they were about to fall off due to not being buttoned or zipped. "He wouldn't mind your company, I promise you."

"HOLY… SHIIIT!" Reno threw himself backwards, crashing into the table behind him. Sephiroth swiftly pushes him down flat upon it before the red head could even think of recovering his balance. Reno began screaming out profanity until Sephiroth clasped his cold hand over the young Turk's mouth.

"No need to be so loud……… At least not yet. Wait until a little bit later, when we're together." The silver haired man cooed to the Turk who was now drunkenly horrified. With his other hand, Sephiroth began to unbutton Reno's already unkept shirt with such grace and speed, spreading the shirt to the sides to reveal the smooth chest of his second victim. The Turk was dizzy with confusion as he squirmed, though it did nothing against the iron-like grasp of the demonic manabove him. Reno, now pinned and on his back, gave up and had ceased his struggling knowing how little use it was. Plus he was almost too intoxicated to care. Sephiroth took the opportunity to bring his hands to the Turk's chest.

Ever so lightly, Sephiroth placed the tips of his long fingers on Reno's warm skin. The cold radiating off the ex-general's fingers sent wave after wave of shivers down his spine, becoming more and more pleasurable. Reno trembled when he felt Sephiroth's breath upon his newly bared skin. The silver haired man had brought his head right above the younger man's chest, admiring it's smoothness for a moment before bringing his lips down upon his breast, tracing all with his wet tongue. Reno didn't know what the fuck was going on but the sensation, much like what Vincent had first felt, was too strong to allow his mind to reject it. Sephiroth began to nibble gently at the young Turk's nipple, taking an excruciating long time with one, before switching to the other. Reno was now groaning in a sleepy pleasure. Sephiroth's feathery touch traced up to his victim's neck, feeling him quiver from the feeling. Pulling his lips and tongue away from Reno's chest, Sephiroth grasp the band that tied back the Turk's hair with one hand and gently slid it off, leaving a cascade of fire about Reno's head. The dominant man became more forceful and pulled Reno all the way onto the table, climbing up himself and straddling the younger man roughly, causing the Turk to cry out softly in surprise. The ex-general slowly leaned down and began to cover the red-head's neck with soft moist kisses. By now, Reno felt completely relaxed and tired, welcoming the waves of pleasure to sweep over him. Sephiroth was now kissing his ear, every once in a while nibbling it instead and then suckling it. Gasps now escaped the Turk's lips, exciting Sephiroth little by little. The silver-haired man could already feel the younger man beneath him throb with anticipation. Sephiroth grinned wickedly and brought his mouth to Reno's, who didn't hesitate to take it. Their tongues danced, Sephiroth's snaking to claim more of Reno, and chewing on his lower lip until it became pleasurably sore. Reno's breath grew more and more rapid as he lay helplessly under the ex-general's body, which came down often to rub against his own. After minutes of their deep kisses, Sephiroth pulled back and sat up atop of his newest prey. Reno let out a moan of dismay as his eyes preyed open from his dream-like trance to look at the man that was now seducing him. Sephiroth's fingers flowed from Reno's hair, down to the buckle on his pants. As he slowly unfastened the buckle, Sephiroth began to speak slowly.

"Ah, my young Reno, you gave in quite easily. Was it the drink? Or do you just wish for pleasure?" Sephiroth asked mischievously. Reno tore his gaze from Sephiroth and sheepishly slurred a reply.

"Fuck you." His reply made Sephiroth laugh.

"Oh, don't worry, I do intend to take you now. I'll give you pleasure. I'll make you cry out my name." Sephiroth told him as he pulled the now accessible Turk's pants open, hooking his thumbs along the belt and tugging them down. Reno's eyes widened with hesitation. Sephiroth leered lustfully down at the exposed man beneath him, lust raging in his eyes as he slipped Reno's pants off completely. The silver-haired man pulled the younger man's legs around his waist andgrabbed the Turk's now exposed formbeneath him, making him gasp and sigh. Sephiroth continued to fondle his new pet, teasing him with expectancy. But what Sephiroth did next made Reno's eye's shoot open in pain at first, yet it slowly subsided to wonderful pangs of ecstasy.

"D-damn you………" Reno stammered as Sephiroth began a slow rhythm that tortured the Turk. Sephiroth smiled, kissing his new lover softly as Reno's gasps came more frequently. Sephiroth soon joined his gasps as he sped up. Reno began to cry out Sephiroth's name hoarsely while Sephiroth went from slow to fast and slow again, tormenting his younger companion. They were soon both lost in each other's breath and embrace as they became one.

* * *

The young raven-haired Turk walked up to the Gold Saucer Hotel with a folded note in hand. He was really pissed at Reno this time.

"Meet me at the hotel in room 203, I have something to tell you but my phone's busted. – Reno."

Read the note that he received about five minutes ago from one of the employees of the hotel. That would make it the third phone he's busted!

"Damn it Reno……… You're too careless! This time I'm not buying you another one!" Tseng, the leader of the Turks Unit, growled to no one in particular while entering the building.

* * *

!Author Notes!

Reno: OH DEAR GAWD!

Sephiroth: (sobs uncontrollably in a corner) WHY?

Aeris: Oh my! I am quite the dirty minded girl! YOU GUYS DID IT ON A COFFEE TABLE! Lol. I STAYED UP UNTIL 5 IN THE MORNING TO FUCKING WRITE THIS! YOU READERS BETTER BE DAMNED APPRECIATIVE!

Sephiroth: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Vincent: And why the FUCK AM I IN WHIP CREAM!

Aeris: Don't worry, I'll get to that in a bit……… Man, this chappy was a bit more risqué than the last one! And I can guarantee the next one will be even dirtier!

Tseng: PLEEEEEEEEASSE! GAWD! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!

Aeris: Ahhh, I love having the power to make these sexy bishies do what I write……… MWAHAHAHAH! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!

Guys: (cries)


End file.
